The Rising Sun
by dawnxofxbloodlyxhearts
Summary: This is the story of Miranda. She is the daughter of James nd Victoria. How will she cope and move on after their deaths?
1. Chapter 1

Everything belongs to Stephenie Myer.

I was scared. Very scared. There was death and fires everywhere. Way to much for a 2year old.

"mommy don't," I screamed. She couldn't just leave me. She was my momma and I was scared. I had already lost my dad to these people I couldn't possibly loose my mother too. She said that we had come here to take of the people who took daddy away from me. Why were the Cullen's so mean as to take away a child's parents? They must be some form of evil. They also had the really big dogs with them. One had tried to kill me already. Riley had stopped him.

"sweetie momma has to take care of someone. I'll be right back. I love you," she whispered urgently. She pulled me to her chest and held me tight. She smelled my blonde hair. Taking in my scent. Then she quickly pulled me away and kissed my forehead. I had a feeling she wasn't going to come back. That sent a pool of tears pouring out my eyes. She wiped them away and went out of the brush we were hiding in. momma meet up with riley.

I was told not to watch. She said it might scare me or I might get caught. I was pretty sure I couldn't handle it but I wanted to see my momma. I wanted to see the people who killed James, my dad. I had already seen his death. I did scare me but I had more faith in my mom. She wasn't going to get hurt. I hoped.

I decided to hide near the fight. Maybe I could help. I reached there and saw what looked like my momma dancing with the bronze haired boy who had killed my daddy. It took everything I had not to go out there and hurt him. I saw the girl who had caused all this trouble or that's what my mommy said. She said she was the reason we were here. That the Cullen's killed daddy to save her. I didn't see what was the big deal about her. She didn't look like anything special.

The girl was holding a rock in her hand while my momma, riley, and Edward were fighting. Well they weren't really fighting, more like discussing something. I really wished these fight would be over and momma and me can go back to hunting. Go back to our normal lives.

I hadn't been paying attention for a while, thinking about our normal lives. When I heard my mother scream. A bloody scream. I instinctively covered my little ears. I turned to see what was happening. I wished I hadn't. the very man who I had to watch disable my daddy was tearing off my mothers head. I watched in terror as he finished it off by throwing in into one of the burning fires. One of the wolves was dancing happily around the death fire. Were these people Satan? Momma was right about them.

I sat there in pure shock of what I saw until the fire was completely burned out. The embers had also long stopped blowing. First, I felt sadness. My momma and daddy were dead. Any child would feel sadness. I then felt hopelessness. I was alone. All of my friends and family Were killed by these demons. Then all was left was hatred towards these Cullen's. They should all be taken away and killed. Just like they did to my parents.

I walked for awhile till I saw my enemies gathered around a fire. They seemed completely unshaped by the thing they had just done. I even heard the girl say that she didn't mind what Edward had done. She was even kissing him! How would she like it if I had taken her momma away?

Then they all stood silent. Almost in fear. Then I saw the all to familiar Volturi. Me and momma had a run in with them about half a year ago. Momma said that they should never see me. They wouldn't like a half vampire half human.

I started running away. Running from everything. These people. My sadness. My hopelessness. Everything. No certain destination in mind. Just not here.


	2. Chapter 2

Months pass quickly when your lost. I was completely lost. Both mentally and physically. I had no idea where I was. After that night I ran for about two days. I didn't get really get tired because I had vampire in me. After two days I stopped. Not because of being tired. I was hungry.

I remember not really knowing how to capture my prey. Momma had always brought me humans and other stuff. I never really had to try. Also there was nothing but deer at this unknown place. They smelled bad. But I was hungry. They had to do.

Everyday for about three months I would go and hunt deer. On rare days I would find a mountain lion. Those days were good. Other than that I would just sit and wait for the sun to set. Then I would wake up to the rising sun and start the cycle all over again.

On a normal day I smelt something off. It wasn't the usual animal smell. It smelled like how momma and daddy smelled. Like pretty flowers. But it was over ruled quickly by a foul smell. It smelt like the big dogs we had meet that tragic night. I went to look what the strange smell was.

I ran towards the smell. I soon begun to hear laughter. It sounded like a little girl. It was high pitched like mine. I then started to follow the laughs which were also really low and loud.

I finally found the source of the laughs. I hid behind a bush and watch as a little girl who looked about three years old play with a man who looked about 20 something. The girl was very pretty. She had cream colored skin and curly auburn hair. The color was strangely familiar. The man who seemed very much attach to her was very tan and kind of scary looking. He was like a thousand feet tall.

They seemed to be having fun. I think they were playing tag. The only way I knew that was because me and daddy used to play that. He would always let me win. The big man was obviously letting the little girl win. Why would he do that? I mean everyone loved to win. But this man seemed to glow whenever the little girl one. Kind of like how daddy did when I won.

Then after she was doing a dance I let out a little laugh. I hadn't done that in a while. They both stopped immediately. I quickly put my hand over my mouth, but it was to late.

"Did you hear that Nessie?" the large man asked. The girls name was Nessie.

"Yeah. Jacob what was that?" she asked the man. The mans name was Jacob. Jacob quickly ran and picked up Nessie and held her protectively. I tried to hid from them but part of me wanted to join them in their game of tag. I hadn't had fun in a while and they were having it.

Nessie jumped out of Jacobs arms and ran toward my bush and sniffed. Then she pushed the shrubs away and gasped.

"Jacob. There is a little girl over here," she yelled towards the man. He quickly came over and gasped like her when he saw me. Nessie looked up at Jacob and squealed happily.

"Can we keep her?" she asked hopefully to Jacob. They both seemed very nice and welcoming. I needed a home. And by the smile he gave her than me it seemed they wanted me to come.

"You know I can't deny you anything," Jacob said. Nessie hugged his leg and then pulled me up and hugged me. She was very strong for a human.

"My name is Renesmee," the girl said. I guess Nessie was a nickname. I had one of those. My dad used to call me Mandy, "and this is Jacob," she said pointing to the big man.

"hi. I'm Miranda," I said shyly. I was never one to be open with people. So I was never really outgoing.

"Hi Miranda. So if you don't mind me asking why are you out here all alone? Were is your mommy and daddy?" the question sent a buried hurt to the surface. I had pushed back the pain for awhile. I tried not to think of them. I had been successful till now. Tears started coming out of my eyes.

"What's wrong?" Nessie asked me. She pulled me into another hug. I hugged her back. It felt nice to have a hug. I hadn't had one since my momma had died.

"My parents were killed," I whispered after I pulled out of the hug.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know want I would do if I lost my mommy and daddy," she said.

"yes, you are very lucky," I told her wiping away the last of the tears.

"How were they killed?" she asked. I thought if anyone ever asked me this question I would be offended, but surprisingly I wasn't.

"I don't really want to talk about it," I said looking down.

"That's fine. Its none of my business anyway. So do you want to come stay at my house?" she asked pulling my arm in the direction I guessed of the house.

"I would like that very much," I said following her. The big man ran right on our heels.


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything belongs to Mrs. Meyer (I wish Edward belong to me though (insert sobs))**

* * *

**Renesmee was quit the mature girl. She looked only 3 but somehow she talked like a old woman.**

"**So where did you live before you know?" Renesmee asked while she was skipping at my side. I was skipping along with her. We were holding hands and rocking them back and forth. Had never felt so carefree. I had always had to run or hide. I never was really able to just run around and smell the roses.**

"**We moved a lot," I said. It didn't really think I needed to tell her I was a vampire who had to roam and hunt. I didn't want to scare my new friends away.**

"**Oh that's fun. I have never moved before. Thought were going to have to soon because were-" Jacob coughed to try to stop her from finishing. She whispered sorry. He just smiled. It was weird the way he smiled at her. It was like he worshipped her. Anyway what was she not aloud to tell me.**

"**Your what?" I asked. Maybe she was apart of the mob or something. I had heard of them once. Maybe she was one of the wolves. I already knew the big one was. That smell stays with you.**

"**I'll tell you later," she whispered looking down. I thought it would be smart to mention the fact that I knew her friend was a werewolf.**

"**Does it have to do with the fact that your friend is a werewolf?" I asked very casually pointing towards Jacob. They both gasped loudly.**

"**How did you know that?" Jacob asked me harshly. He kind of scared me. He quickly picked up Renesmee. Like I was going to hurt her.**

"**You smell like one," I said defensively. I wonder why he would get so offended. Was it some big secret?**

"**When did you smell one?" he asked even more harshly. Even turning Renesmee away from me.**

"**The night my momma died," I said the tears coming back up. Why was he being so mean? Renesmee quickly jumped out of his arms and gave me another hug. She seemed to be the comforting type.**

"**Jacob be quit!" she yelled at him. He face went to remorse.**

"**I'm sorry Miranda. But if you don't mind me asking who is your mom?" he asked squatting down to mine and Renesmee eye level.**

"**Her name was Victoria," I said. His eyes popped open like something had just hit him.**

"**What was your dads name?" he asked almost breathless.**

"**James," I said. I dint think he eyes could go wider but he proved me wrong.**

"**We need to see Carlisle," he said pulling mine and Renesmee hands toward who ever Carlisle was. The name sounded familiar. **

**After about 5 minutes we arrived at a large white house. It was beautiful. I had never really been in a house before. We walked into a empty living room.**

"**Carlisle," Jacob said.**

**In like less than a second a man with blonde hair appeared. The bronzed haired man was right behind him.**

**Hatred clouded my vision. I had promised myself that if I ever met this man again I would kill him. I had planned his death in my mind many times. But now I felt like a couldn't kill the murder. Renesmee ran into Edwards arms yelling daddy. How could such a sweet girl be related to this monster.**

"**Excuse me," he said looking stern at me. I think I snarled back.**

"**That's Miranda," Renesmee pointed at me.**

"**Why did you just call me a murder and a monster?" he asked offended. Then the brunette walked in and gave him and Renesmee a hug. that's the hag who killed my parents I thought.**

"**Excuse me," Edward said. "she didn't kill your parents. Bella couldn't kill anyone."**

"**Miranda's parents died daddy," Renesmee told him. He looked more sympathetic at me. I gave him glare back.**

"**That's Victoria and James daughter," Jacob said.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone. I know it has been awhile and I am sorry that you had to wait L forgive me? (insert puppy eyes). Anyhow this is kind of a random chapter and I am pretty sure this is the only not in Miranda's point of view. But I hope it makes sense and tells you more about how the Cullen's feel about Miranda. As always I hope you enjoy and review. Thanks for all your support.

* * *

Edward's point of view.

My family and I were gathered around the dinning room table. Renesmee and Miranda were asleep upstairs. I was holding Bella's hand and watching Carlisle pace back in forth. He rarely ever did that.

"Anyone have any idea on what to do?" Carlisle asked the whole room. I really had nothing to say.

"Please don't get rid of her," Rose said quickly, "I want to be her mother. I love her. Please Carlisle," she continued pleading. I actually was feeling sorry for her. Since the mention of not keeping Miranda her mind has been a hard place to be. All her thought were on how to save the child she was head over heels in love with. I however didn't want the blood of the fens who tried to kill my Bella.

"I don't think we should keep her," I said tightening my grip on my wife's hand. Rose gave me a glare. From Carlisle thoughts it seemed I was winning against rose.

"Edward why don't you love her?" rose asked me with a harsh tone. How dare she asked that question.

"She is related to some of the most hated people In my book. I don't want the ken of the people who tried to kill my Bella in this house," I yelled. Though it was a bit louder than I meant to.

"Well Edward if you think about it, you killed her parents. She has even more right to be upset with you," rose yelled at me. That was a bit below the belt. I guessed I hadn't thought of that. It still didn't change anything.

"What she I had let them just kill Bella. Is that what you wanted?" I asked angered now. Emmett stood up now. Her was of course on Rosalie's side. He loved Miranda just as much as rose.

"Hey, let say you knew they had a kid. Would you still have killed them?" Emmett asked. I didn't really have a response to that. I knew then I would have not cared about the child. Actually I was quit perturbed at children at that time. Knowing I couldn't give Bella one. If the fight had happened now I would have taken that into consideration. After having Renesmee I don't think I could have taken a child's parents away. I couldn't imagine if someone killed Bella and myself and just left my Renesmee out in the cold.

"She cant stay," I said through my teeth.

"Lets take vote," Carlisle said. Always the voice of reason. Everyone agreed.

"No," I said blankly.

"No," Carlisle said.

"Yes," Esme said. That didn't surprise me.

"No," jasper whispered

"No," Alice repeated

"Yes of course," Rosalie said.

"Hell yeah," Emmett yelled

"Yep," Jacob said. That quit surprised me, though I guess if Renesmee wanted her here he would say yes. I on the other hand was thinking of her safety.

"Bella, I guess you decided," Carlisle said. Bella would be the only one that would surprise me. Bella looked at me than at everyone else.

"Yes," she whispered


	5. Chapter 5

Happy holidays!!! Sorry I have not updated in a long time but I am going to try 2 updated all of my stories today. Fingers crossed! Anyway I hope you enjoy the new chapter…

* * *

Mandy's p.o.v.

I really wasn't comfortable sleeping in the bed. I had never in my live slept in one. I honestly couldn't see why people like them? The ground is much more preferable.

I was also uncomfortable listening to the conversation downstairs. Edward I learned was apparently not a very forgiving man, though he is not the one who had their two parents killed. I agreed with the pretty blonde, Rosalie, on that. I loved listening to Rosalie stick up for me, like she cared. She even said she loved me. I guess in a way I loved her too for only knowing her for a day. Her mate, Emmett, was funny to.

I almost ran down there and hugged her when she said she wanted to be my mother, though she could never really be my mother, I missed having a mother figure in my life. The way they loved you unconditionally, the way they always protect you, always comfort you. Just like my mother used to do.

I didn't even notice I was crying until I had to gasp for breath, I tried to hold back the sobs not wanting to wake Renesmee, who was in the bed next to mine. We had a sleepover type thing. I failed at that attempt.

"Mandy?" Nessie whispered, still had sleep in her voice. I smiled a bit that she felt close enough to call me by my nickname, which reminded me of my dad. Which effectively brought more tears.

"Are you ok?" she asked. I saw her turn on the light and walk over to sit next to me. She hugged me for maybe the hundredth time today. Very comforting person.

"I am sorry I woke you," I said though my tears. She just hugged me tighter.

"Don't worry about it, do what to talk about what's wrong?" she asked unsure. I guess it seemed every time I'm near her I break down in tears. I really hoped she didn't take it personally.

"Just my mom and dad. I miss them," I said trying to wipe away the tears. I was actually surprised Jacob hadn't come upstairs yet. It seemed every time Nessie spoke, he was there to worship her voice. I thought it was rather funny at times.

"Sorry," she whispered. She still didn't know how my parents died. They had decided to protect her from that, though a childish part of me wanted to yell 'I had to watch it and nobody cares' though that would be rather rude.

Alice had taken renemsee shopping last night while the rest of us talked. Carlisle asked me about my past, my parents, Laurent, riley, the newborns, everything. I answered everything truthfully, ignoring the glares Edward gave me every time I looked his way. It was actually really funny to watch Rosalie and Bella slap him when he glared. Then Carlisle gave me a physical examine. It was a bit awkward. Then asked if I knew anything about my conception, which I felt a little dumb when I asked what it meant. I regretted asking. I scrunched my nose and shoke my head. They all laughed, except Edward. That didn't surprise me.

I snapped back to the present "It isn't your fault," I told Ness. It really wasn't her fault, and I guess it wasn't Edwards either. I really didn't like to admit that. He had to protect Bella. I can't blame him for loving someone. I guess it was rather sweet, in a weird twisted way, he loved her enough to kill someone. It reminded me of Romeo and Juliet.

I heard a knock on the door. I knew it was Jacob, he was the only one who smelled bad. Renesmee obviously knew it was him to, I'm not sure if she smelt him or that were just that connected, cause she ran to the door screaming his name. he opened his arms as soon as she ran into them. Those two amaze me.

"Is everything ok up here?" Jacob asked looking at me. I wiped away the extra tears and nodded my head up and down. Lying.

Renesmee looked to me as if to see what to say. Poor girl, I really needed to stop crying in front of her.

I just jumped of the bed and walked to wear they were. And almost tripped over the pajama pants Alice had bought me. She could shop like there was no tomorrow.

"Yeah we were just talking," I lied, "What time is it?" I asked trying to change the subject.

Jacob looked at his watch and said "About 6:30 in the morning," Yes! I could finally get up and not have to lay in that disgusting bed. Ugh I would have to ask about that.

"Were you here all night?" Renesmee asked Jacob. I knew she wanted to use her gift, but didn't want to leave me out. I envied her gift, all I could do is walk on water. Nothing cool like her.

"Nope I came after patrol. We had to discuss some things," he looked at me at the last part. I'm guessing he knew I was listening.


	6. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter. I am not really sure if people will like what happens in this one and I really hope it doesn't make you completely hate the story. So I really hope you like what happens….**

* * *

"Good morning," Alice, the small one, sand when me, Jacob, and Renesmee walked downstairs. I noticed their were about twenty shopping bags and clothes sprung around the living room. Wow Alice has a defiant problem.

"Did you sleep good?" Rosalie asked me while picking me up. I laid my head on her shoulders. The lack of sleep was catching up with me. Rosalie was much more comfortable than that rotten bed. She reminded me of momma with her stone skin.

"Um huh, I wasn't really used to the bed," I answered her. Sleep covering my voice. She sat us down on the couch, next to Emmett, and I curled up in her lap. She started stroking my hair and humming to me. I quickly fell asleep.

I don't know how long I had slept. I guessing it wasn't terribly long since the sun was still barely in the sky. I was still in Rosalie's arms. She had stopped humming though. I looked up at her and smiled. She gave me the most beautiful smile back. It almost left me breathless.

"Did you sleep good sweetheart?" Rosalie asked me kissing my forehead. I smiled up at her again.

"You are comfortable," I told her stretching my arms, though it wasn't really necessary. I scrunched my nose up. It smelled like Jacob, but multiplied. I looked to Rosalie.

"I know, it smells bad," she said mirroring my expression. Bad was an understatement.

First I saw Jacob walk in, with Renesmee of course. Does he ever leave her side? The came another man who looked like Jacob except a little shorter. He had a younger girl he was holding. He looked at her like Jacob looked at Renesmee. Then a another man who looked a lot like Jacob came in, he smelled very good, unlike the rest of them. Like wood and smoke but in a good way. He had longer hair then the rest of them. He was, in a weird way, pretty.

Renesmee ran over to me and so did the other little girl. Renesmee looked a little older than the girl.

"This is Claire," Renesmee said gesturing to the girl. She smiled a toothy grin and waved. She seemed nice.

"dwats Qwuil," Claire said pointing to man that was holding her. All of them were in the kitchen. Inhaling their food. He waved and smiled at Claire and she of course smiled back. Like some perfectly planned stage performance.

"That's Embry," Renesmee said pointing to the one that smelled good. He had just finished chewing a sandwich. He turned to say hi, I guessed, but just stared at me. Like I was a shiny knew toy. His stare should have made me uncomfortable, but oddly it made me feel loved. Then embry's face turn to anger, hurt, and confusion. I felt bad. Did I make him mad?

Rosalie gasped behind me "You mutt. I know that face," Rosalie yelled at Embry. She pulled me up and turned me away from Embry. I got weirdly upset when she turned me away. I wanted to be with him. He started walking towards me, smiling. Thank goodness he wasn't mad at me anymore, or at least he didn't show it.

"Hello," I said shyly. His smile grew about a foot. He finally reached where we were standing and I reached my arms out for him to hold me. He opened his as soon as I reached. The way Nessie and Jacob do.

"Hello," he whispered when I laid my heard on his shoulders.

* * *

**So did you hate it? Love it? Well all reviews are welcomed and appreciated. I really hate to ask for reviews…but since your already here. ****J**


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything belongs to Stephanie Meyer I just borrow them for awhile**

* * *

"Are you crying?" Embry asked me from the other end of the couch. . Of course I was crying.

"Duh, every girl cries at the notebook," I snapped at him. Did I mention he was on the other side of the couch? Well yeah. He hasn't sat next to me since I stopped aging at sixteen.

Yep me and Ness stopped growing about a month ago. We had a huge party, courtesy of aunt Alice of course. All the wolves came and nahuel and his sisters came. Nahuel was like a brother to me. He told me and Nessie all the half vamp stuff. He was also dating Leah. Thank god she desperately needed a boyfriend. And Seth was dating his Hulien, which was a little awkward at first. Ness got her first kiss. Ill bet you never guess who it was with. Give up? Well Jacob of course. Anyway I got nothing that cool. All I got was raging hormones and the one they are for all of a sudden doesn't want to come in a mile radius of me. Thanks Embry.

"It's true," Ness said. Though of course she wasn't crying. You have to have your tong in you own mouth for that to happen. I of course would know. .

After the movie was over and I had stopped crying Jake and Nessie ran to Ness room. Ewe. Not that I hadn't um heard it before. I think people in china heard them. Embry and I walked back to the main house where my room was. Of course he didn't hold my hand or anything. I was starting to wonder what I did wrong.

"I still don't get why you cried," Embry said laughing. I punched his arm playfully. He put another couple inches between us after. I sighed out in frustration. We both stopped at the same time. Halfway between the main house and the cottage.

"What's wrong," he asked innocently. He put his hand to my forehead to see if I had a fever and quickly slapped it away. If I couldn't touch him he couldn't touch me. Though it hurt me to swipe his hand way. I wanted him to touch me. Stupid hormones, though it wasn't just hormones, I had been in love with Embry since I was physically thirteen. You should have seen my mom when I told her I was in love with one of the wolves. Her perfect face stayed in shock for almost an hour. My dad threatened to kill him. I wouldn't doubt he could.

"What wrong? Huh maybe the fact that you wouldn't come within a mile of me all of a sudden," I snapped at him. I felt guilty for doing it when he winced in pain. Though he had it coming. Though I of course wanted to comfort him.

"Oh," he whispered looking down. Oh?!?! All he could say was oh. Well forget feeing guilty, was down right pissed. Maybe that offer dad made me was still up for grabs.

"Oh is all you can say. you've been treating me like a infectious Disease for the last few months and all you can say is oh? Ugh," I yelled I started to stomp away. I was stopped by Embry's hand around my waist to try to stop me. He turned me around to face him. Which didn't help with being pissed off. He had a perfectly tanned face, with amazing eyes I could look into forever. He had perfect muscles running up his arms. He also never wore a shirt. Never. Which made my hormones go into overdrive. Much like now.

_You are mad at him, you are mad at him I kept telling myself. Damn his power over me._

"_We really need to talk," he whispered moving his hand to mine to pull me into the woods. I just nodded like a stupid school girl. _


End file.
